try to remember
by nachieXshin
Summary: Yoh's memory is lost. It's painful for Anna to be forgotten by Yoh though she tried to hide it. Anna and Yoh faces Ami, a wizard to retrieve her fiance's memory. Ami is a wizard with a sad past who steals memories to be powerful.
1. Lost memory

Yoh and Manta just reached home from their shopping duty. Manta's head is bowed and he looks depressed. Yoh on the other hand seemed out of himself. There's something wrong with the two. Tamao asked them what happened.

"Yoh-sama, Manta-san, did something happen?", asked Tamao.

"What's with those gloomy faces?", asked Anna in a cold manner.

"Well.. Uhmm..", Manta can't pick the right words to say.

"Yoh!", said Anna who looked at Yoh who seems out of himself.

"You know me? Who are you guys? This is my home you're saying, Manta?", Yoh said. Everyone was shocked with what Yoh said. He's looking cluelessly at everyone.

"What's the meaning of this? Trying to pull some pranks on me?", said Anna with cold glares at the two. Her arms folded as usual. Manta is shaking in fear.

"No.. Anna-san.. It's nothing like that..", said Manta shaking with Anna's scary expression.

"Scary..", said Yoh who's shaking as well with beads of sweat in his face. "Who is she, Manta?"

"YOH! Enough with these jokes! Do you want to run additional three kilometres in your training?", said Anna with annoyance.

"But..", said Yoh. "Training? Additional kilometres? What's that for?", he wondered.

"We're not pulling pranks Anna-san.. Yoh-kun.. on our way home from shopping..", said Manta bowing his head, his eyes covered by his hair, with a low sad tone of voice. "He was attacked by someone, lost consciousness. And when he woke up, he's already like that." "He doesn't even know his own name when he woke up. I just told him he's Yoh, I'm Manta and others."

Anna is shaking a little. "No way. Yoh."

"Anna-sama..", said Tamao worrying about Yoh and Anna.

"Uhmm. Excuse me. I live with you guys, right? I really can't remember anything right now, I'm sorry.", said Yoh with a low tone of voice.

"Yes, Yoh-kun. We're your friends.", replied Manta. "And—", he added and looked at Anna who doesn't seem affected.

"Have a rest for today, Yoh. Because tomorrow, your training will resume.", Anna said coldly. She climbed up the stairs and went inside her room.

"What's with Anna-san? Yoh-kun's like this and all she thinks is his training!", said Manta angrily.

"You're wrong. She's worried. Very worried. Like us. It's also hard for her.", said Tamao.

"Anyway, Yoh-sama. I'm Tamao.", said Tamao.

"Tamao? Uhm. Why are you addressing me like that?", Yoh asked.

"Well, I'm an apprentice of your father. I trained as a shaman since I was young in your family, Yoh-sama.", she replied.

"I see. But I still can't remember anything.", Yoh said bowing his head a little.

"Uh—Uhmm.. It's okay. Yoh-sama.", she replied stammering and panicking a little seeing Yoh apologizing and looking sad that he can't remember anything.

"Anyway, Yoh-sama. Have rest as Anna-sama said. You might be tired. I'll call everyone when the meal's ready.", Tamao added.

"That's right, Yoh-kun. Besides, I think everyone will be here soon from going who-knows-where.", Manta said.

"Anna? She's the blonde-haired girl, right? My knees are shaking at some time when she spoke. Heheh. Don't know why, though.", Yoh said. "She's my friend too, right? She didn't address me as Tamao did. So I guess she isn't some apprentice of my family or whatever.".

"she's actually an apprentice of your granma, Yoh-sama.", Tamao said.

"Then, she's a friend. I kinda feel something different towards her. I can't explain but...", Yoh replied.

"uhmm.. about that.. it's better to ask Anna-san herself.", Manta replied.

"I see. I'll ask tomorrow since she doesn't seem to be in a good mood today."

Manta and Yoh went to the living room. But no one would say anything. Then, at last, Yoh broke the silence.

"Manta, can you tell me more? More about myself and about whom you're calling my friends..", Yoh requested.

"Yoh-kun..", said Manta. "Okay. We met at Tokyo and we're classmates. You even beat Ryu back then when he beat me in Funbari cemetery. But Ryu is our friend now. So as Ren who hated you at first. Horo Horo whom you first fought as a part of the Shaman fight became your friend too. Faust is also your opponent during your second match. Who would have thought we'll end up being friends with him too. And Chocolove is a comedian you met. Uhmm.. Can't say much about him."

"Ehh. All my friends are my enemies and opponents at first? I wonder how it happened.", Yoh wondered.

"About that.. I don't know either. You're a kind and gentle person Yoh-kun. That's all I know. That's probably the reason why you are able to turn even your enemies into your friends.", Manta replied.

_**In Anna's room..**_

Anna's alone. She's sitting at the floor and leaning against the wall. Her head is bowed. No expression from her face.

"Yoh..", she said in a very low voice. She bowed her head lower, folded and hugged her legs. There are alot of thoughts in her mind. About Yoh. Yoh losing his memory, forgetting about her, is a real shock to her.

_**Back in the living room..**_

"Hey! We're back!", said Horo Horo who opened the sliding door. He saw Manta and Yoh talking about some stuff and seemed to be having fun.

"You two seem to be talking about something funny. Mind sharing it?", Horo Horo added.

"Well.. Uhmm..", Manta said. He can't pick the words to say again. He doesn't know how to explain things to their friends. He bowed his head again.

Yoh was looking at them cluelessly. He can't remember them too. Then, he looked at Manta.

"Manta..", Yoh wanted to ask if they are the friends he's talking about. The friends to whom they enjoyed being with as Manta would tell Yoh.

"Yes, Yoh-kun. They are our friends.", Manta said with a sad smile. The one with the blue hair is Horo Horo. The Chinese boy is Ren. The Presley-looking guy is Ryu. Faust is the one with Eliza, the nurse. The one with a thick, curly, and afro-like hair is Chocolove.", Manta said introducing everyone like it's Yoh's first time seeing them.

"Hey, Manta. What's with those introductions? You trying to joke or something?", asked Ryu.

"Seems like we had the same reactions.", said Yoh grinning like nothing is wrong with him.

"It's really you, Yoh-kun. Still able to smile despite some problems and all.", replied Manta.

"Is that so?", said Yoh. Then, he diverted his eyes to the boys.

"Hey, Hey, I don't really get it. What's with you two?", asked Chocolove scratching his thick hair.

"Guys, Yoh-kun can't remember anything.", said Manta in a depressing tone. "He can't remember anything. His name, friends, almost everything."

Yoh bowed his head. "That's true. Sorry about that."

"It's no time for jokes, Manta, Yoh!", yelled Horo Horo

"Do I look like I'm just making fun of you?", Manta yelled back. Everyone is silenced.

"It can't be..", said Ryu.

Everyone is shocked too.

"But how on earth did it happen?", asked Ren.

"He was attacked, lost consciousness and when he woke up, he's like that. I also thought that it's just a prank Yoh-kun is trying to pull on me. But..", replied Manta.

"It'll work out somehow..". Yoh suddenly interrupted. "I'll remember things sooner or later. Don't worry about me."

Ren sighed. "Still saying that line despite losing your memory."

"What a laid back guy. Nothing really beats you when it comes to being carefree.", said Horo Horo.

Then, the atmosphere isn't dense now. It has become light when Yoh said his favorite line.

**_At the dinning room.._**

Everyone is eating. Almost everyone is trying to remind Yoh of how happy they are as friends. But Anna is eating silently like always. Yoh is looking at her with a blank stare.

"_I feel something different towards her. And Manta didn't tell me about her much_.", thought Yoh.

Anna suddenly spoke. "Sleep early, Yoh. You have to train tomorrow. I have finished a new set of training course for you to finish tomorrow."

"Hey! Training again? Can't he take a break atleast for now? How can he train in this condition?", said Horo Horo.

"It's nothing like an injury. So no excuses.", Anna said coldly. She stood up and walked out of the scene.

"She still says that. That training. Whenever I hear it, it makes me knees shake.", said Yoh.

"_I'm feeling happy with everyone. Somehow, the way I feel towards her is something different. I wonder what does it mean_.", Yoh thought.

* * *

**another story.. hope you'll like the way this one too..**

**to be updated as soon as i find time..**

**enjoy..! :)  
**


	2. Lost memory II

The next morning, Yoh and others are outside. Anna asked Anna to do 500 push ups with weights on his back. Sweat drops from Yoh's body. Anna, with Amidamaru being tied by her 1080 just watches her fiancé making sure he won't slack off.

Finally, Yoh finished all 500 push ups. He sat on the ground catching his breath.

"I can't feel my arms anymore.", Yoh complained.

"Even with a lost memory, all you do is complaint during the training.", replied Anna coldly. "How can you become the shaman king and give me a comfortable life when you're like that?"

"Anna-san, will you give Yoh-kun a break?", said Manta pleading.

"Right. Can't you make this incident an exemption? Atleast until he regains his memory.", said Horo Horo.

"NO!", Anna said with a high tone of voice. She looked at Yoh sitting on the ground. Yoh suddenly shakes in fear with the glare of Anna.

"Yoh."

"Hai?"

"Run with the usual weights. With the usual route. If you complaint, you'll run with additional three kilometers.", said Anna walking out. "I'll just walk around. You can't slack off. I'll surely know if you slack off." The last words gave chills and fear to Yoh.

Anna walked out and let go of Amidamaru.

"Tsk. Having the guts to walk around while giving Yoh this hellish training despite his condition. What's with her?", asked the annoyed Horo Horo.

"It's okay guys. Don't mind me. Like what she has said, it's my daily routine. This is nothing new.", replied Yoh.

"I'm sorry Yoh-dono. It's because I'm not so strong. It's all my fault.", said Amidamaru bowing down and feeling so sorry for his master.

"No, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself.", said Yoh comforting Amidamaru who's blaming himself.

"But Yoh-dono.."

Yoh is ready for the run. "Anyway, what's the route I usually take? Hehe. Sorry. I can't remember."

"Eh? Even that, you can't remember?", said Chocolove.

"Heheh. Sorry.", said Yoh scratching his head.

"I'll guide you, Yoh-dono.", said Amidamaru.

"Thank you.", said Yoh with a grin. The two went out for Yoh's run.

"I feel sorry for Yoh-kun.", said Manta.

"You're worrying too much. Have you forgotten what he said yesterday?", said Ren cooly.

What Yoh said flashed back in their minds. "_It'll work out someho_w."

"That's right. It'll work out somehow.", said Horo Horo.

"He's trying to be strong, move forward and do his best. We just have to trust him.", said Ren.

"Ehh..? and where on earth did you get that line from? Trying to act cool?", said Horo Horo teasing Ren.

Ren got annoyed. "Shut up, idiot!"

"Idiot? Who are you calling an idiot, shark-head?", said Horo Horo with anger as well. Chocolove stopped Horo Horo from approaching Ren and trying to start a fight. "Cool down, guys.", Chocolove said.

_**During Yoh's run..**_

"Say, Amidamaru. Is Anna always like that?", Yoh asked.

"Uhmm. Well.. I'm sorry Yoh-dono, I'm not in the position to answer that.", replied Amidamaru. "Sorry I wasn't of any help right now."

"No, it's not true. You're showing me the way to my usual run routine. You're a big help today."

"Is that so? Well, Thank you."

Then, they saw Anna talking to some people at the village. But she didn't notice Amidamaru and Yoh.

"Isn't that Anna?", Yoh asked.

"It's definitely her, Yoh-dono. But what could she be asking those people?", Amidamaru wondered.

"Who knows. Anyway, let's—". Yoh's words are cut when they saw that Anna is nowhere to be seen in an instant. There is only the people to whom Anna talked to.

"Someone she knows is a victim too. That one sure feasted on lots of other people's memories.", said one whom Anna approached.

"Right. Good thing, it's not us.", said his companion.

Amidamaru's shocked. His eyes widened. "It's probably that person who stole your memory they are talking about, Yoh-dono! So you're not the only victim he had."

Yoh had a blank expression. Then he bowed and smiled a little. "I guess she cares somehow."

"Huh?"

"I mean Anna.", said Yoh. "She doesn't seem to care and asks me to do what she says I always do. But.."

Amidamaru smiled a little too. "I think she's investigating who did that to you. She's your fiancée, afterall."

"Fiancee? Anna?"

"Eh? Didn't Manta-dono tell you?"

"No. He said I should better ask Anna.", said Yoh. "So that's what is meant by '_give me a comfortable life_'. I'm getting kinda scared at her at some times so I can't ask her what she means by that."

"He probably chose not to tell you because he knows that it's only Anna-dono and you who knows best about it.", said Amidamaru.

"I see. I'll just ask her about it. Of everyone, I know the least about my relationship with Anna. Everyone tells me how we are as friends but not Anna so I'm really curious.", said Yoh. "_So that's it. That's why how I feel towards her feels different among the others__. she's my fiancee._", Yoh tought.

_**After Yoh and Amidamaru reached home. Around 5pm.**_

"Anna's kinda late. I have lots of things to ask her.", said Yoh to Amidamaru.

"She's probably still up to it. Asking people about that memory-stealer and gathering some information.", Amidamaru replied.

It's about sunset and the color of the environment is orange. The gentle wind blows some fallen leaves. Anna is standing at the main entrance looking at Yoh. The orange light of the setting sun plus the wind blowing Anna's short blonde hair and eyes of affection gave Yoh of a cuter image of his fiancée.

Anna looked away and walked in when Yoh saw her. Yoh, on the other hand blushed though he tried to hide it.

"Anna. Uhmm.. Welcome back.", Yoh said shyly but with a smile upon seeing Anna at the main entrance/gate.

"Anna-dono.", said Amidamaru bowing his head.

"Tadaima (I'm home)", Anna said with the usual expression.

She went inside. Yoh's eyes followed her.

_**During the night. Around 9pm..**_

Yoh is really curious about how Anna and him was as future husband and wife. In his yukata, he knocked the door in Anna's room. Anna opened it.

"You got lots of questions to ask me, right?", said Anna.

"That's right. But how did you know?", said Yoh.

"Come in.", she said. Yoh entered Anna's room and she closed the sliding door. Yoh is quite hesitant if he'll go inside. He thought going in a lady's room at night is kinda embarrassing. But he still went in.

"What do you want to know?", Anna said.

"Well, Amidamaru said.. that you are.. well. Uhmm.. my fiancée.", Yoh asked first shyly. "How did you become my fiancée? What do we usually do as a couple? Sorry for this embarrassing questions. It's just that everyone has tell me about how we are as friends. You've never told me about us yet."

Anna's back is turned on Yoh. "I was chosen. I was chosen by your granma to be your fiancée."

"Eh? Really? I thought it's—"

"That's it. That's the reason why I'm your fiancée. We don't used to do some stuff other couples do. We never hold hands while walking at the park and such.", Anna said coldly, her back's still turned.

"But..", was the only word that came out of his lips. "_Is that all? But what was this feeling about? I think there's something more to it._", he said in his mind.

Anna suddenly spoke and broke the short moment of silence. "But I didn't agree on it just because your granma who raised me told me so.". Anna turned her back again and now faces Yoh with sad eyes.

Yoh's eyes widened and shock to see eyes like those from Anna. "Anna.."

She went closer to Yoh. Yoh walks backward and now is leaning at the sliding door with Anna close to him.

"Uhmm. Wait. I—"

"Can't you feel anything? Can't you remember at least a single memory of us? Please try to remember.", Anna said bowing her head and clenching on Yoh's yukata. Yoh was shocked to see this side of her fiancée. Very different from the Anna she shows everyone. "You're really an idiot. How can you let someone steal your memory? And because of that, now, you're clueless about everything.. about us. Now it'll be just me who remembers- never mind. I'm not even sure if you love those memories the way I do.". Anna couldn't hide her anxiety about Yoh losing his memory anymore.

Yoh closed his eyes and touched Anna's shoulders. "I don't remember anything for now. But sooner or later I'll remember it. And soon, I'll remember about us. That's for sure. Trust me."

"Idiot. Still so carefree as always.", Anna said slowly and gently pushing Yoh away from him. Yoh saw her sad eyes again.

"Anna, are you free tomorrow? Can we.. go out?", Yoh said bowing his head in embarrassment.

"Trying to skip training? That won't work.", Anna said coldly, being back to her cold self again.

"Then, after the traning.", Yoh said.

"What's with that idea? Haven't I told you we're not that kind of couple? Don't try to be nice though you're freaking scared of me just because you knew I'm your fiancée."

"No. I really wanted to go out with you or atleast have a walk with you around the village.", Yoh explained. "I don't care whether we usually do it before or not. I.. uhmm.. I just want to..", he said shyly.

Anna sighed. "I'll think about it. Go back to your room now. You have to train tomorrow."

Yoh gave her a smile. "Okay. Oyasumi (good night)"

"Oyasumi", Anna replied softly as Yoh went out and closed the door.

Yoh was leaning on the sliding door to where he got out. "_She shows her cold side in front of everyone while letting her soft side inside. Somehow.. It's.. cute. No. Not just somehow. It really is.. cute_.", he though with a red face. His chest pounds. "_What is this I'm feeling_?"

* * *

**don't forget the reviews.. enjoy reading..  
**


	3. Ami the wizard

Yoh woke up. He remembered the night he had a talk with Anna and saw that gentle and affectionate side of his fiancée. He also remembered inviting her to go out with him that's why he thinks of finishing his training soon. He stretched his arms and yawn.

"Gotta get ready. Today's training is the light chair training for two hours and carrying some weights and dumbbells."

He got up and changes from yukata to his white shirt and pants. He went out to start training. Outside, there's everyone and Anna. Anna's looking at him with a scary face.

"You're late. Waking up early makes the body strong.", said Anna.

Yoh is shaking from his fiancee's glare.

"Sorry. I overslept."

"Never mind. Just start the training. NOW."

"Ha.. Hai!"

He started the whole training course for the day. He did the light chair training first.

"I'll have a walk around again. Don't slack off.", said Anna.

Yoh remembered again that he invited Anna to have a walk with him. "Eh? But how about—".

"_She probably doesn't want to go out with me. Besides, she told me she'll think about it. She didn't gave me a YES after all. Geez..",_ Yoh tought.

"I'll be back at noon.", Anna replied.

Yoh suddenly wore a smile and just nodded. "_It's probably a YES_.", he tought.

"Iterashai..(take care or something like that.)", said Yoh.

"Itekimasu. (I'm going)", Anna replied without an expression.

"Geez.. She left again. Isn't she supposed to stay with Yoh-kun especially during these times?", said Manta.

"That's right. I can't really get how her mind goes.", added Horo Horo.

"Whatever she's up to, it's surely of an importance. She isn't like you guys and Yoh who're usually up to stupid things.", said Ren with folded arms and leaning against the wall.

"Nani? Stupid things? I never did something stupid, idiot!", Horo Horo replied angrily.

"Who are you calling an idiot?", asked Ren.

"Who else? IDIOT!"

The two did their oversouls ready to start a fight like always but ofcourse, Chocolove is there to get in between and cool their heads. Suddenly, Yoh laughed.

"HEHEHH.. You guys sure enjoy fighting.", he said.

"That's right. It seems like a day can't pass without that two fighting.", said Manta.

"I wonder when your memory's coming back Yoh-kun.", Manta added.

"That is when you catch the one who stole his memory. It's not like he lost his memory due to some scientific happenings, you know.", said Ren.

"Yeah. That's right. But how are we supposed to locate that memory-stealing person?", asked Horo Horo.

"He's probably destroying the contestants in the Shaman fight.", Ren said.

"That's one possible answer. But aren't we supposed to look for that person than just sitting here."

"No need for that. We're also contestants in the Shaman fight.", replied Ren. "So sooner or later, he'll come and get us. Steal our memories."

"Then, Yoh must not be the only victim.", Chocolove said.

Yoh suddenly broke the serious conversation of his friends.

"Don't worry, it'll work out somehow."

Everyone gathered in one corner with dark aura around them. "He forgot almost everything but not his favorite line.", said Horo Horo. "Why are we worrying so much about someone who isn't worried about himself.", added Manta.

"Hey, guys..", said Yoh who's legs and arms are shaking because of keeping up the light chair pose.

Faust is holding a timer. The timer beeped indicating that the time's up. It's now time for the weights.

Yoh fell on the ground. "At last it's done. My arms and legs feel so numb. Can I have a short break, Faust?"

"Fine by me. By her, I don't know.", replied Faust. Yoh's body shaked from fear.

"I'm not taking a break. I'm doing the next one!", Yoh said. "_Don't wanna get punished_.", he thought feeling fear.

"Poor Yoh-kun.", Manta said.

_**In the village..**_

Anna is hearing rumors and stories around about teams withdrawing from the shaman fight.

"Have you heard it? Team XYZ lost their memories and can't remember why they are hear.", said a stranger to his companion.

"That's right. I heard they can't even remember their own names.", replied the stranger's companion.

Anna's eyes narrowed. "That must be it."

She continued walking around and asked spirits around. But suddenly, she saw a person fully clothed. The person's face cannot be seen. Anna senses a dangerous and evil aura on that person.

"Everyone seems to be in a panic.", said the stranger to Anna.

"Hmp. Ofcourse thay would. Someone is wandering around stealing memories due to some reasons.", Anna replied coldly.

"Stealing memory?"

"Right. Someone stealing memories. None other than YOU!", Anna said summoning Kouki and Zenki.

The stranger gave an evil smile. "That's sharp of you, Anna!"

"How did you know my name? And don't call me familiarly!"

"I saw you. I saw you in one of my victim's memories.", the enemy said. "I can see every memory I steal. Not just the scene in the memory but also how the owner of the memory feels."

"I see. But your foolishness will stop here.", Anna said clenching on her prayer beads. "Because I'm defeating you and I will retrieve everyone's memories!"

"Really? So brave of you. Exactly how you look at the memory I stole. But can you really defeat me?". The stranger put off the extra clothings. Her face is now revealed. It's a woman around 17 with wavy blonde hair ponytailed. She's slim and has a fair complexion. She has big blue eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand hiding her laughing face looking at Anna with a mocking face.

"Bring back those memories or I'll use force.", Anna said.

"Oh.. I'm scared..", said the girl joking around and belittling Anna.

"I'm serious. Grab the chance I'm giving you before you get hurt."

"Hmp. As if you're really standing a chance on me. Anyway, would you like to be the first one to know my name? The name of the woman who'll end your life?"

"Before you end my life, I'll make sure all those memories will be back to their respective owners."

"Eeh? Really brave and high of Anna as I've seen in these memories. The bravery and guts that makes even her fiancée so freaking scared of her. You'll learn to humble yourself once I, Ami-sama defeats you!"

"Didn't I told you not to call me familiarly?", Anna said with annoyance sending Kouki and Zenki to attack Ami.

_**While the meeting and soon to happen battle of Anna the itako and Ami the wizard( memory stealer) happens, Yoh finished his training and waits patiently for Anna. It's about noon and she isn't home yet (because she's facing Ami).**_

"Anna said she'll be back at noon. I wonder what happened to her.", said Yoh to Amidamaru.

"Don't worry, Yoh-dono. Anna-dono is strong. She's surely fine.", replied Amidamaru.

"Right. She probably got hungry and ate somewhere. Or she could be losing track of time and didn't notice it's already noon."

_**Back to Anna and Ami..**_

While Kouki and Zenki are about to punch Ami together, Ami gave an evil smile and a magic circle was seen on the ground below the two onis. The two onis were sent flying because of this.

"What? You're not a shaman?", Anna asked with a surprise.

"No, I'm not. I'm even higher than them.", Ami replied. "I'm a wizard."

"Wizard?"

"Right. A wizard. I don't rely on spirits. I don't even need them."

Kouki and Zenki are slowly standing from lying on the ground because of the spell/attack of Ami.

"They can't get near me. I'll just cast the same spell. You can't defeat me."

Anna is looking at the opponent with anger. Clenching her 1080 tighter.

* * *

**about the line of Ami about wizards are higher than shamans, i put it that way to give Ami a character of someone who thinks high of herself. it's not that i'm saying wizards are more powerful than shamans or the other way around. anyway, this is a fanfic. fictions. :)**

**enjoy reading. feel free to review. :)  
**


	4. Trying to retrieve Yoh's memory

"Wizard?", asked Anna. "And what has a wizard got to do with the shaman fight?"

"To increase my magical powers. To be the most powerful wizard on earth.", replied Ami. "Anyway, even I explain it to you, you won't probably understand. Because you're not a wizard."

"Increase your power? What do you mean?"

"By accumulating a lot of memories. What I used to steal memories is a black magic prohibited to use.", said Ami with an evil expression.

Anna's eyes narrowed. She clenched her 1080 tighter. "That's a dumb reason you have for stealing memories! I don't care if it's black magic or whatever you call it! I won't forgive you for stealing his memory!", she said with anger while sending Kouki and Zenki to attack Ami.

"When will you learn, you conceited little girl? You know that won't work on me.", said Ami with a mocking tone. She put her both hands flat on the ground and a magical circle appeared on the ground. "Wind spikes!", she said. Small whirlwinds in the shape of spikes appeared from the ground hitting Kouki and Zenki.

"Wind has got no solid form but my wind spikes hurts more than steal spikes.", said Ami.

"Shut up!", replied Anna angrily.

Kouki and Zenki feels so much pain from the wind spikes of Ami. Again, they are sent flying back.

"_There must be some way_.", Anna thought.

Anna's onis stood up but they're losing so much energy and power. Anna looked at her onis. "_Please, don't lose yet_.", she said in her mind to her onis. Anna reflected Ami's attacks.

"You feel like giving up now? I'm telling you, you can't defeat me. Just give up on the memories of your fiancé", Ami said. "Oh, wait. Could it be that it hurts so much knowing your fiancé can't remember a thing about you? Poor little girl.". Ami's provoking and mocking Anna which pisses Anna off.

"Shut up black magic girl! It's none of your concern!", Anna yelled.

"_Wait. If I remember correctly, her attacks are from the magical circles. If I manage to stop her from forming those, I might stand a chance_.", she thought.

This time, she made Zenki disappear; only Kouki's left to battle Ami.

"What's with that? You can't even touch a single strand of my hair with two and now you're gonna use one? You must be going crazy."

"Let's see who's going to be crazy.". Anna put up all her furyoku in Kouki in this attack. "_I'll concentrate my furyoku on Kouki only for a stronger attack_." She made Kouki attack Ami again but this time, with a doubled speed. Before Ami knew it, Kouki's already in front of her. She was shocked and Kouki sent her flying up. While up in the air, Kouki, still be double speed gave her a downward kick that made her lying on the ground – feeling weak physically. Dust from the fall is all around. Ami's finding it hard to stand. But Anna's getting weak too. She concentrated all her furyoku to Kouki's attack, afterall.

"Seems like I underestimated you.", she said.

"That's what you get for belittling the first lady of the future shaman king!", said Anna proudly but it's obvious that she's feeling weak.

"But aren't you more exhausted than I am?", Ami replied. She stood up. "I guess I should use it."

"This is bad.", Anna thought. Her furyoku and energy's drained. And suddenly, Kouki also diappear. "No!"

"Eh? Can't even keep the ugly oni? Your power – the thing you called furyoku must be really drained."

Ami gave a dark evil glare and smile. "You've ruined my beauty, you bad girl. My hair is now so unruly, my face so dirty and so is my dress. And that is something I hate the most!". Ami produced a larger magical circle in color black. Anna can feel the evil aura from it. "Now, I'll make you pay for this!".

Anna is catching her breath. "_It's really different when you fight someone who's not a shaman. This is really bad._".

"Ice Cage!". said Ami. The cage quickly rose from the ground enclosing Anna to it. "Enjoying the cold? Serves you right. Besides, you're treating everyone so cold, right? Isn't it a nice ending for you?"

Anna shivers in extreme cold. "_Sorry, Yoh.."_ is what Anna says in her mind thinking about her promise to herself that she'll bring Yoh's memory back.

Ami walks closer to Anna in the ice cage. "You know, that cage is unbreakable. Aside from giving you chills, if you fail to defeat me in 20 minutes, it'll explode and you'll vanish. Not even an ash will be left. And it can cancel spells too. So you've got no means of escaping."

"I see. But you think you can get away once this explodes? It'll cause turmoil and you'll be discovered."

"Who cares? I'm a wizard. I'll go fly somewhere. And make anyone in the way disappear. Besides, I've collected many memories. Just a little more and my goal will be fulfilled."

"Power, right?"

"Right. I'll become the most powerful wizard and you'll be dead. How does that sound?"

Anna gives her a glare of anger. Ami, then, touches the ice cage she made. The coldness suddenly increases making Anna chill so much that she can't even speak. From below, a spike suddenly disappeared and gave Anna's ankle a wound. Her ankle bleeds, but she just closes her eyes deeply and trying to bare the pain.

"That's really tough of you. How about a deeper cut? I wanna her you scream in pain you know. Hmhmhm..".

"Why, you.." is what she wants to say but she can't speak. She's feeling terribly cold, in pain and exhausted. She just ends up looking at Ami with anger.

"I hate that expression. That face.". Ami makes a spike come out from below again hitting the same ankle that was wounded with the first spike.

"AHHH..!", Anna screamed in deep pain. Though she can't even speak earlier, due to pain, she wasn't able to take it and screamed.

Now, the bleeding is worst because of the deeper cut.

"Sounds good. What a nice sound.", Ami says looking down at Anna. Anna is leaning at the cage feeling really weak. She can't have a better vision of Ami, of the surroundings anymore. She's about to faint.

_**In Yoh's place..**_

While waiting for Anna, Yoh suddenly felt something. It made him nervous. Then, he stood up. "What's with this? I'm getting a bad feeling. Anna! Could she be-". "Let's go look for her, Amidamaru!"

"Yes, Yoh-dono!"

Yoh brought Harusame with him. He went running outside. Some beads of sweat are seen on his face. "_Anna.."_

Yoh sees two men talking and approaches them. "Did you see a girl in black dress? Her hair is blonde and she wears a red bandana as a scarf. The stranger gave Yoh a positive answer.

"Yep. I think she went that way.", the stranger answered pointing his finger at the direction to where Yoh is about to head to.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Welcome.". Yoh hurriedly run to the direction. "_Anna.. Be safe, please.."_

After a quite long run, he sees the two, Ami torturing Anna; and Anna on the cage. He stopped and was shocked. He bowed his head and his eyes are covered by his hair. Then, he gave Ami a glare of anger.

"What did you do to her?"

"Oh, the husband-to-be is here. Isn't the scene cute? Look at her, she's in deep pain.", Ami said.

"All your doing?"

"Who else?"

"How dare you hurt my fiancée!"

Ami smiled with an evil expression. "Shouldn't you be thankful? I'm making your fiancée who makes your life hell suffer like this."

"Anna is not making my life hell!". Yoh suddenly stopped and got shocked again. "You know about us. Could you be-"

"Right. Right. I'm the one responsible for your lost memory."

Yoh held Harusame tight. "Amidamaru!". He made an oversoul – Amidamaru in Harusame.

"Oh, that's one scary sword you have."

"Free Anna from that cage. And bring my memory back!"

"A threat? You should be the one to feel threatened, Asakura Yoh! Any moment from now, that girl you want me to free will die and vanish. How does that sound?"

"What?" Yoh said shocked and looked at Anna who will, anytime soon, will lose consciousness."

"Anyway, did she try to be nice on you when you lost your memory?"

"Why are you asking that? I have no time for talks. I have to hurry and save Anna.", said Yoh running towards Ami with his oversoul.

"That's a dangerous toy, you're holding boy. And should gentlemen treat girls nice?", said Ami blocking Yoh's every attack with her magic.

"What's this? I can't get near her."

"I stole your memory that's why you don't know how cruel that girl is to you. She probably acted nice with you losing your memory so you would look at her as your nice little fiancée."

Yoh is still slashing and Ami's magic spells still blocking Yoh's attack. "Take Anna away from that cold cage!"

"Wanna see a glimpse of your memory? How miserable your life is with that girl. Besides, sooner or later, you're gonna die. Just take it as my parting gift."

"I have no time to waste. I'll remember those when I defeat you!"

* * *

**Yoh to the rescue..**

**enjoy this chapter..**

**to be updated soon..**

**reviews are welcome..  
**


	5. Trying to retrieve Yoh's memory II

Ami gave an attack which made Yoh flying backwards. He put his feet flat on the ground and dust is everywhere. He is catching his breath. He got a little tired from attacking but none of his attacks ever reaches Ami.

"Tired already? Your training isn't paying off, I guess. Besides, all she gives you are stupid physical trainings.", said Ami.

"It's got nothing to do with you." Yoh put up a battle pose. He's ready to attack again. "Seems like close range attacks won't do." "Then, I'll use this - Shinku Butagiri!". Before it reaches Ami, a barrier suddenly appears from the ground.

"Iron shield!". Shinku Butagiri was blocked. "It's useless. But good thing I left your memories about your fighting abilities. I'm getting some exercise here."

Yoh looks at her with anger. The time is running out. After some minutes, Anna will be gone.

Suddenly, Ami pronounces a spell with eyes closed and deep concentration that Yoh can't hear nor understand. Then, spikes appeared on the cage again. Anna managed to dodge some but the other spikes hit her hand. She screamed but not too loud in great pain though she tried to hide the pain she feels and just bare it. Ami laughs.

"Now. Now. Isn't that a nice sound you're hearing? Before, it's you who suffers from pain because of her. Now, look at her!"

"You.. How dare you do that to Anna!". Yoh did his another oversoul – the big sword. "Amidamaru in Harusame in Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi!"

"Ehh? Impressive."

"You'll regret you left my memories of my fighting abilities.. And hurting Anna!" Great amount of furyoku is flowing in Yoh's whole body. He slashed his giant sword but Ami's reflexes are fast. She created a shield again to protect herself.

"Diamond Shield! This is my strongest barrier. There's no way in hell you can ever break it!", Ami said.

Yoh's attack was blocked but he still isn't removing his sword from the barrier. He tries to put more weight and power to the sword to try to break the barrier the opponent made. "AHHHHH..! Amidamaru, lend me your whole strength please!"

"Hai! Yoh-dono!"

"AHHHHHHH...!"

"I told you, you can't break my strongest barrier."

Then, a crack suddenly starts to form in Ami's shield. "No way! Impossible!", she says. She has to put greater magical power to keep the barrier. "Guess there's no helping it.". She made Anna's cage disappear to put the magical power that puts it up to her shield. "Once that sword touches me, I'll be dead meat for sure! He's freaking mad at me – this idiot.". Now that the cage is gone, Anna is sitting on the ground with her wounded hand and ankle. Yoh, still holding the sword trying to break the barrier suddenly looked at Anna.

"Just a little longer, Anna. I'll just finish this. Sorry I came late.", Yoh said with a calm voice.

Ami gave an evil smile. "Know what? That girl you're trying to protect is the girl that forces you to do the things you don't want to do.". She's trying to provoke Yoh to stop attacking her and attack Anna instead.

"I know that. Enough with talking about Anna like you know her!"

"Are you nuts? Compared to you, I know her better if you'll consider your condition now. I stole your memories, remember? I saw them. And you? You don't remember a thing about her.", Ami replied.

Yoh said nothing. He pushed his sword harder to break the barrier. More power and the barrier will be broken.

"You know I'm right. That's why you are silenced.". There is a quite long silence save for the crack the sword gives her barrier. _"All the memories I have with her always involves me crying in the end."_

"What are you saying?"

"It's what you told your friend when Anna came to Tokyo."

Anna bowed her head down. Sadness can be traced in her eyes.

"I think she escaped from hell.", "If I don't do as she says, she'll kill me for sure." "She's scary." . Those are what I see in your memory. And you know which of everything you said is the best?

"Shut up! It's all lies!", yelled Yoh making his anger worse, thus, adding more furyoku on his sword to break the barrier. Just half is left and it'll be totally broken.

" 'She's my childhood friend' is what you told your small friend when she asked you who that girl is." "Right. You didn't told your friend she's your fiancée. If she hadn't corrected you, I think no one will know of your relationship with her."

"Didn't I tell you to stop it already?" Yoh's looking angrier than before. Ami continued on poisoning Yoh's mind. Anna exhausted, wounded and knowing those are true – somewhat true didn't respond.

"You. You didn't love her. You didn't become her fiancé because you love her. You just got nothing you can do. Poor boy. It would be fine if it's a cute and gentle girl that can greet you 'good morning' sweetly after you wake up instead of telling you to train hard."

The barrier completely broke. Yoh pointed his sword on Ami. "Who cares if she tells me to train in the morning instead of greeting me? The past is important but isn't the present more important? Whether I'm like what you're saying or not before I lost my memory, is none of your concern. I want my memory back. After that, I'll know if you're lying. Then, we'll see what happens."

"Are you sure you want them back? If your memory's back, you will be _**really**_ forced to marry her. With your lost memory, you chances are, the marriage will be canceled. She'll make you her slave for the rest of your life!"

"Bring my memory back, I said! Why do you keep on blabbing about stupid things? And how many times do I have to repeat I want it back? I am marrying Anna in the future. She's my fiancée! That's what I want. That's how I feel. I.. I..lo- " Yoh got shy in all of a sudden that he didn't continue what he wants to say. He is blushing a little and looked for a while at Anna.

"No way in hell. You never knew how far I went to accumulate all these memories I have. I have to be the most powerful wizard on earth!", said Ami angily.

"Cut it out already! You keep on saying nonsense things! You selfishly stole other people's memories for your own sake! For power!"

To the surprise of the two, Anna summoned Kouki and Zenki that beat Ami. Yoh suddenly shakes in fear. "_She's back to normal. What a fast recovery_.", he thought.

"Don't worry. Sooner or later she'll wake up. It's nothing so serious.", said Anna coldly.

Yoh just nodded. She went close to Anna who fell on the ground again after Kouki and Zenki's attack.

"Your wounds are deep. Sorry I came late. I should have looked for you knowing you went home later than usual.", Yoh said holding Anna's back with his arm to support her body and his other hand on Anna's hand. Anna saw Yoh holding her hand. She found it quite unusual.

Yoh put his hand off Anna's hand when he saw her looking at their hands. But his arm is still on Anna's back. "Uhh..Uhmm—I..."

"Don't mind it. I'm your fiancée. It's just holding my hand.", Anna said. Yoh saw Anna's wounds. He tear the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it around Anna's ankle which is deeply wounded. The other sleeve, he wrapped around Anna's hand which was wounded by the last attack. Anna looked at Yoh's face. Their faces are close; closer than usual that made Yoh blush.

"Anna.. Did I really say those? I mean.. What that she told me she saw in my memory.", Yoh asked with a throbbing chest.

"You did."

Yoh was surprised. "I see. Sorry. I can't change the fact that I said those crazy things before but.. What I think about it now is different. Anna.. I.."

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault anyway why you think like that. But don't think I'll change my attitude towards you because of this."

"Yes.", said Yoh with a grin. "Anna. I love you.", Yoh said shyly. She can't look at Anna's eyes and his face is really red.

"What.. What are you—"

"My true feelings. I mean it. I don't care if they see you as a cold woman or whatever. I just feel it. When I saw you suffering earlier, I can't help but blame myself. I don't want to see you like that. I want to protect you. That's how I really feel."

"Yoh..", Anna said feeling shy, being in Yoh's arms. Yoh hugged her tight.

"I.. I love you.", said Yoh in a low and gentle voice. Yoh's face still really red. Anna's blushing too.

"But really.. Hearing it directly from your own lips.. I guess it feels really.. totally different when I heard it straight from you than just reading it from your mind.", Anna said in a gentle tone. Anna closed her eyes, still with the blush. He held Yoh's arm.

"_Yoh..", _Anna said with emotions.

"Reading from my mind? What do you mean?", Yoh asked.

Then, hundreds of thin crystal like ball appeared above that slowly breaks.

"No!"Ami said; depressed. "The memories!"

Yoh released Anna from his hug and they looked at the thin crystal like balls and when surprised at Ami's reaction.

"Memories?", said Yoh.

"Seems like you're gonna have your memory back. Yoh. Let's see if you can still say that you- never mind. What's important is you're having your memory back.", said Anna suddenly looking away and feeling embarrassed.

Yoh is staring at a large mass of crystal balls on the sky with amazement.

* * *

**how will Yoh be after the confession the moment he retrieves his memory?**

**to be updated :)  
**


	6. Retrieved memory

With hundreds of memories in the sky, Yoh was amazed while Ami looks so depressed. Her eyes wide, her lips white.

"NO! Wait-! After all the years it to accumulate it."

"You used lots of powers that you can't keep them all up anymore, right black magic wizard?", Anna said.

One of the crystal balls in the sky containing someone else's memory suddenly had a crack. Little by little, the crack continued and the ball was totally broken. A light came out from it and went somewhere.

"I guess it's going back to its owner.", Anna said while still sitting on the ground with Yoh on his side.

"I see. So I just have to break the one which contains my memory and this will be all done.", said Yoh. He stood up and did his oversoul. "I wonder which one is the one with my memories. There are so many of them, I can't even count them", he said scratching his head in the usual carefree manner.

"Break them all and your problem is done, idiot."

"Heheh. You're right, Anna."

"Like I'm gonna let that happen!", said Ami who looks so mad.

Yoh looked at Ami with a serious face. "I don't care how you wasted your years collecting that much. All I know is your a selfish woman who stole people's memories for power.". He started attacking. He breaks the crystal balls scattered in the air by slashing them with his oversoul. Each ball broken makes a light escape and go somewhere.

"Stop it! Stop it!", Ami cried.

Yoh tries not to pay attention to Ami's cries and screams. He just keeps on slashing the crystal balls in the air.

"_I've already broken a lot. My memories aren't back yet. It means I haven't broken the right one ye_t.", Yoh thought. He's catching his breath. He just used so much furyoku from breaking Ami's barrier and now he's breaking over hundreds of crystal balls with his oversoul. "I have to break many at a time." "Shinku.. Butagiri!". The attack broke a lot. But still, nothing which contains his memory.

"I said stop!" Ami tried to use another magic to stop Yoh. She touched the ground and a magic circle appeared. The soil became hand-shaped soil with life trying to hold Yoh. But before it can ever touch Yoh, the soil hand went back to normal. Yoh was surprised himself for he knew he's gonna get caught. Ami fell on the ground.

"_Geez.. I have no more magic powers left_.", she said. "_Trying to stop him from breaking my diamond shield, my strongest shield made me run out of magical powers_."

Ami can't do anything. She's totally weak. Then, tears came out from her eyes with a serious and very sad face. This time, it's not anger or just selfishness. It's a face of extreme sadness.

Yoh just continues on breaking the balls and a lot of light keeps on escaping and flying.

Ami is sitting on the ground, her head bowed as she hears the crystal balls break. Then, she suddenly remembers her past while crying.

**_Ami's past. When she was 7._**

"She's a wizard. A crazy girl with magical powers.", said the 7-year old girl. Her eyes shadowed as well. She's got straight black hair in shoulder level.

"Oh, yeah. A daughter of a crazy fool claiming to have some magic.", said a boy at about 7 years of age. His eyes shadowed. He's got blonde hair.

Ami, at the age of around seven too cries. She's being bullied by the two. "No. That's wrong. Dad's really a wizard. He's not crazy as everyone says."

"Hai.. Hai.. It seems like you're getting the insanity from your dad.", said the boy.

"Poor Ami-chan..", said the girl.

"Soon, she'll be like her dad. A crazy girl saying I'm a wizard and I can do this and that.", said the boy.

The flashback of Ami's dad talking to her when she's crying because of being bullied again crossed her mind that time.

"Don't be so affected by what they are saying. Today, I'll cure the prince and we'll prove them they'll all wrong. They'll see us wizards as people who can be befriend.", said her dad in a gentle tone. "Besides, good girls don't get into fights. If they bully you again, just ignore them, okay?"

"Okay, dad.", said Ami with a sweet smile. Her dad gave a sweet and gentle smile too in return.

(On the palace) Ami heard the prince's uncle and his wife talking in low voices. The door is slightly opened that she peeped and eavesdrop.

"He cured the prince. What shall we do? Our plan to steal the throne will be in vain. We even killed his parents to make the plan a reality.", said the prince's uncle who's a man with curly black hair in shoulder level. He's got a mustache too and slanted eyes. Looks like eyes of a bad guy. He's dressed in a very fine and top class clothes with some ruffles and a cape. (imagine royalty clothes)

"That's right. But I've got an idea. Poison the prince and put the blame on the wizard.", said his wife in long blonde hair. She's wearing royalty clothes too, a dress with ruffles and frills, and lots of jewelries.

Ami's eyes widened in shock but the two saw her. They caught her and tied her hands and feet. She was put to sleep. Her mouth taped and she was put inside a closet. While she's asleep, her dad is being accused of poisoning the prince and his head was cut as a punishment. When Ami managed to escape with a little magic her dad taught her, her dad's already buried. Dead. She's crying in the grave with no one on her side. With every townspeople hating her dad, and her.

"Dad.. How can they do this to you? After the help you gave them. I'll make them pay! I promise!", Ami said in her dad's grave with anger and sorrow.

**_The current situation. After the flashback.._**

"_Sorry, dad_.", Ami said in her mind.

Now, there is one crystal ball in the sky. Yoh slashed it with his sword and a light came out of it. The light came slowly into Yoh's forehead and it went through it. With the light inside his head, lots of memories came flashing back his mind. When he was four with his grandfather training him how to summon leaf spirits, when he was met his friends, everything. And most importantly, the memories he had with Anna. Those memories are the last ones showed in his mind. Meeting Anna in Aomori and beating the oni, living with Anna in En Inn (the inn in Funbari Hill) and Anna's training courses, sleeping together with her on the night before he left for the Shaman Fight that was held in America.

Anna is looking at him feeling a little nervous. "Yoh.."

Yoh's head is bowed and his eyes are shadowed too. Then, he looked up, and looked at Anna with a serious face.

"Yoh.."

Yoh suddenly gave the usual carefree smile. "Heheh.. I remember everything now, Anna. Sorry I made you worried."

Anna sighed and smiled a little. "Idiot. Who's worried about you?"

The two looked at Ami. "If you're going to kill me or something, do it. I'm not afraid at all.", Ami said.

"idiot. Like we're doing that. Even if you ask us to, we won't.", Anna said.

Yoh grinned with his hands at the back of his head. He's with his usual carefree self again after retrieving his memory. "Why are we going to kill you? Everyone's memories are all back now so there's no problem anymore."

"Aren't you thinking that the moment I regain my energy, I'll just do the same thing? After all, I hurt her.". She said the word "hurt her" in a low voice. Her face is really sad.

"I know you won't.", Yoh said.

Ami's eyes widened. "_It's the first time that someone got this kind to me aside from my dad_..", she thought. "_Still can give me a smile after all I did.._" "_Good girls don't get into fights, right dad? Sorry I disobeyed you."_

"Let's go, Anna.", said Yoh. She carried Anna the bridal style because she's wounded. Anna tried to resist but she has become too weak that she wasn't able to. She ran out of furyoku. The both blushed though both tried so hard to hide it. Anna's still trying to push Yoh away and make him lay her down.

* * *

**sorry i uploaded this chap kinda late. got so busy during the last two days.**

**anyway, enjoy :)**

**next will be the last chapter of this story.**

**reviews are welcome :)  
**


	7. Retrieved memory II

"Bring me down, Yoh! I can walk. This is nothing too deep.", Anna said sounding annoyed but she's not. She's just embarrassed. And Yoh understand it for her knew Anna is like that.

"Okay. Sorry. I just thought carrying you on my back won't do because of your dress.". Yoh slowly put her down. When Anna's foot touched the ground, she felt pain and, closed her eyes tightly showing that she felt pain. She's still in Yoh's arm.

"See? It's painful, right? You can't, Anna."

"Do you want them to see us like this?"

Yoh realized that he wouldn't want to be teased by their friends too. It's not that he's not proud that Anna's his girl. He's just not used to it. They are seen by their friends different than a typical couple so it's a little embarrassing for them.

Anna is about to summon an oni but Yoh stopped her.

"You're summoning an oni to carry you?", said Yoh in a usual relaxed manner and a grin. "You're almost out of furyoku and your foot is wounded that's why you can't walk."

"Then, what am I going to do?"

Yoh put Anna down being extra careful not to allow anything touch her wound. "Wait for me here. I'll bring Faust here to cure your foot. I'll be back quick.", Yoh said with a grin. He stood up and ran fast. Anna just looks at him as he runs away until he can't see him anymore.

"You're lucky.", said Ami out of the blue. Anna just looked at her. "He cares for you so much. No matter how mean you treat him- No, he doesn't even see you as a mean girl.". _"Even I told him stupid things about her, he didn't believe it. That guy's really inlove with this girl_.", Ami thought.

"What are you saying?", Anna replied.

Ami sighed. "Never mind. You know, you should show how you really feel towards him atleast once in a while. If you hide your caring self inside forever and get used to it, you might never be able to let it out—your caring self."

Anna said nothing.

_**After some minutes, Yoh is back with Faust..**_

Faust kneeled down and checked Anna's wounds and condition. He opened his medicine box and took some bandages. He saw Yoh's torn sleeves wrapped around Anna's wounds as first aid and stopped for a while.

"Anything wrong, Faust?", Yoh asked.

"Nothing. She's okay. She'll be able to walk tomorrow.", said Faust. He unwrapped the 'bandage' Yoh wrapped around her wound to put some medicine to prevent infection and such. After that, he wrapped Yoh's torn sleeves again into Anna's wound. Just like the way it was before Faust came. Then, he put another layer of bandages that are from his medicine box.

"You can't still stand. You have to be carried by Yoh-kun.", Faust said. "If you strain yourself much, it would take long to heal.

"But-"

Yoh suddenly carried Anna again the bridal style.

"He—hey! What're you—"

"I told you, I can carry you on my back with your dress. And Faust said I should carry you. If you strain yourself, you won't get well soon."

Anna remembered what Ami just told her "_You know, you should show how you really feel towards him atleast once in a while. If you hide your caring self inside forever and get used to it, you might never be able to let it out—your caring self"_. She didn't try to resist anymore. Then, she sighed. "Seems like there's nothing I can do."

Faust suddenly saw Ami.

"I think she needs to be cured too, Faust.". Faust came close to Ami giving her aid.

"You just need some rest. Soon, you'll be okay."

"Uh—Thank you, doctor-san.", said Ami. Then, she looked at Anna and Yoh and said, "Why are you still helping me?"

"Hmm.. I don't know. Anyway, we're off. Take care.", Yoh said with a grin.

"Eh? You don't know? Just earlier, you're freaking mad at me, then, now—", Ami replied. Then, she just sighed. She knew Yoh is like that when she stole his memory. She was able to see how Yoh really is because of that. She understands the feelings of the memories she steals and sees.

Anna, Yoh and Faust left. Anna is being carried by Yoh due to Faust's advice as a doctor and due to Yoh's wish as well.

When they reached home, they saw no one.

"It's weird. Those noisy guys aren't here.", Anna said.

"They said they'll go train somewhere when I came here, right Faust?", Yoh said.

"Yes. With that, you can have some peaceful rest until they arrive here.", Faust said.

"Good.", Anna said.

The three went in. Yoh brought Anna to the room where the TV is while Faust is just in the living room with his beloved Eliza never minding what's up around, not bothering anyone. Yoh is with Anna the whole time until their friends came. They said nothing and didn't even look at each other until Yoh broke the silence.

"Anna.."

"What is it?"

"Do you still remember, last night.. I.. I invited you to go out.. right?", Yoh said with a quite red face.

Anna remembered how Yoh asked her to go out and what she said to Yoh that night.

_"Can't you feel anything? Can't you remember at least a single memory of us? Please try to remember." _

_"You're really an idiot. How can you let someone steal your memory? And because of that, now, you're clueless about everything.. about us. Now it'll be just me who remembers- never mind. I'm not even sure if you love those memories the way I do."_

Anna felt a little embarrassed. "I still remember. It's just last night. I'm not a 90-year old woman yet to be so forgetful."

"Yeah. Uhmm—I would like to.. well...", Yoh can't pick the words to tell Anna.

Anna sighed and looked at Yoh. "What is it? Just say it. Why are you-"

"Can we go out together?.. when your feet completely heals..", Yoh said bringing out all the courage he has. His head is bowed and his face is really red with embarrassment. Anna blushed too.

"Yes."

Yoh looked at Anna with a big smile. "Tomorrow, okay? Faust said you'll be fine tomorrow. But if it still hurts by tomorrow just let me know.". Anna just nodded. Then, Anna opened the TV with the remote comtrol. The two said nothing again. The TV is on but they aren't paying attention to it.

Yoh looked at Anna and smiled but Anna didn't see. Then, he looked back at the TV but doesn't really care what the show is all about.

_**When their friends came from the training..**_

"Hey guys. What's up?", Yoh greeted.

"Don't mind us much, idiot. Anyway, how are you feeling?", Horo Horo asked.

"Where have you been earlier, Yoh-kun. You left without anyone knowing.", Manta said.

"Oh, We met Ami and retrieved my memory. She's really strong though she's not a shaman. She can form different stuff from the soil, diamond, wind and everything. Amazing, right?", Yoh said with his hands at the back of his head and with the usual grin like nothing serious happened.

"WHATTT? You retrieved it?", Manta said.

"Yep. "

"And you say it like you just retrieved it from a kid? And you you've got some time to praise your opponent?", Horo Horo said.

"She's not a shaman? Then, what's stealing memory for?", asked Ren.

"To be strong, she said. Though I don't know how.", Yoh replied.

"Master, I'm glad you have your memory back now.", Ryu said with his arm on his eyes crying a waterfall.

"Heheh. Thank you."

Yoh and his friends chatted for so long and had so much fun.

_**During the night..**_

"Yoh-kun, it's time to change her bandages.", said Faust.

"Oh, I see. She's in her room now.", Yoh replied. Then, he stood up and excused himself from his friends. He lead the way to Anna's room though Faust already knows where it is.

Yoh knocked on the door. "Anna, we're changing your bandages."

"Come in."

Yoh opened the sliding door and there was Anna in her yukata seated on the floor with the futon. When Yoh left her on her room, there's no futon and she's not in yukata.

"You strained your foot, right? You should have just called me if you need something.", Yoh said. Faust went close to Anna and kneeled to cure her wound. She unwrapped the bandages and Yoh's torn sleeves, and applied some medicinal creams. He excused himself for a while with Yoh's sleeves with him.

"I forgot something. I'll be back.", Faust said. Though he didn't really forgot anything. He just went to clean the cloth. "_She might not want this to be thrown away._", Faust thought.

"Okay. Take your time.", Yoh said with the usual grin while seated in Indian seat beside Anna. Faust closed the sliding door leaving the two in the room.

Yoh sighed. "Does it still hurt?"

"No."

Yoh gave a serious smile. "I know that's what you're going to say even if it hurts."

"Moron."

"What if I stay here until you fall asleep? To make sure you won't strain your foot if you need to walk or get something."

"You can't! Why will I let you stay here while I'm asleep?", Anna said with a doubting look.

Yoh sweats so much and waves both his hand with nervousness. "No—It's nothing like—well—Uhmm—I won't do something stupid. I promise."

Anna just sighed. "Do what you like. But if you try to do something I won't like, I'll kill you."

Yoh nodded and gave the usual grin as a response.

Then, Faust is back with Yoh's sleeves cleaned. He came close to the two and wrapped it around Anna's wound. This time, no additional bandages. Anna touched the white cloth (Yoh's torn sleeves) Faust wrapped around her wound. She remember Yoh's caring expression when she was wounded and feeling physically weak and exhausted from the fight with Ami.

Anna suddenly lay down and covered herself with the blanket and turned her back on Yoh. Yoh is still beside her making sure she doesn't strain herself.

"I.. I don't want to ruin your enjoyment with your friends. They're happy with your memories back. That's why—"

"I see.", Yoh replied. He smiled with Anna's back turned on him. "Have complete rest, okay?". "We.. We're going out tomorrow, remember?".Yoh blushed a little. Lucky for him Anna's back is turned on him that she wasn't able to see him blush.

Anna smiled too but Yoh didn't see it too. "I know." Anna closed her eyes.

* * *

**i made some miscalculations. this isn't the last chapter of the story. the next will be.**

**the final chapter will be Anna and Yoh's date. they'll go out but will they consider it a "date"?**

**anyway, just enjoy reading the story and feel free to review.**

**

* * *

thanks for all the reviews everyone. nachieXshin loves them all :)  
**


	8. Being with Anna

_**7:15 in the morning.. **_

Everyone's still asleep except Anna. Anna's foot is now healed. She is outside holding a white paper bag. Yoh is running so fast for he'll be late for the scheduled run.

"I gotta hurry. Or.. Or I'll have to run additional laps!", Yoh said catching his breath and afraid of how will Anna be if he's late.

When Yoh made it outside, still catching his breath, he found Anna with one brow lifted, arms crossed, and one foot tapping the ground.

"_This is bad. She's surely angry_.", Yoh thought, anime tears falling. "Uhm.. Heheh.. Ohayou."

"You're late. 15 minutes late."

"Yeah. I overslept. Sorry.", Yoh replied scratching his head. "_This is really bad. She'll probably ask me to run additional 15 laps._", Yoh thought, with anime tears again.

"Let's go. You should waste no time and start your run.", Anna said coldly.

"You're coming?

"Got a problem?"

"Definitely not. Just curious. Because usually—"

"I'm changing the running course that's why I'm coming. Follow me and I'll show you where the laps will end.". Anna gets the paper bag on the ground and walked. Yoh followed her. He's with his usual training get up. White shirt, pants, tied hair and weights on arms and legs.

The two walked with the surroundings very peaceful and the sun shining so brightly.

"Anyway, Anna. How's your foot?", Yoh asked.

"I wouldn't be here walking with you if it's not healed yet.", Anna replied without looking at Yoh.

"Yes, that's right."

Anna stopped and sat at a white bench under a big cherry blossom tree.

"Run 45 laps. Here is the finish line.", Anna said coldly. "Additional 15 laps for waking up late and making me wait for 15 minutes."

"_Just as I thought. Additional laps_."

"What's with that face? Trying to complain?"

". Ofcourse not.", Yoh said shrugging his head with some sweat on his face. "_Why will I complain knowing I'll be given a punishment_?"

"Start now."

Yoh is now in his running pose. "Hai.". He ran the usual average speed.

Yoh is half way through the first lap. Amidamaru is following him.

"Yoh-dono, isn't additional laps too much? Besides, yesterday, you—"

"It's okay, Amidamaru. I'm quite used to it. But I wonder why the course is changed. Anyway, I have to make this fast. Because-". Yoh didn't continue what he wants to say and just smiled.

Amidamaru didn't get what Yoh meant by that and what was the smile for. He just smiled as well.

At every lap finished, as Yoh passes the bench where Anna is seated, Anna shows no emotion. She's just seated in the bench shaded by the big tree.

"_Good thing the weather is fine. And almost no one passes and walks by here, making annoying noise and crazy things_.", Anna said to herself.

_**12 noon..**_

Yoh is done with the 45 laps. Amidamaru went inside the mortuary tablet to rest. Yoh's hands are in his knees and he's catching his breath.

"That's very tiring, Anna."

"It's your fault waking up late.", Anna said coldly.

"But—", Yoh said still catching his breath with sweat all over his body."

To Yoh's surprise, Anna handed him a towel.

"Eh?" Yoh just looked at Anna, then, at the towel.

"Go get it and wipe your sweat."

Yoh nodded and reached for the towel. He sat beside Anna. While wiping the sweat on his face, Anna placed a tumbler of water one the bench, between them. Yoh was surprised again.

"Drink it. You'll collapse and get dehydrated if you won't.", Anna said while getting something from the paper bag she had with her.

Yoh smiled and drank from the tumbler. He felt refreshed after drinking water. "Feels nice.", he said.

Then, Anna handed Yoh a bento. "It's all veggies. You should eat vegetables after training."

Yoh's eyes widened and he got more surprised than earlier. But this time, he blushed a little. "_I wonder when she made these_.", he thought.

"Are you just going to stare at it? I woke up early to prepare that. So eat it all.", Anna said coldly.

Yoh opened the packed lunch and separated the chopsticks. "Itadakimasu.". Anna opened her bento too and ate silently beside Yoh at the bench shaded by a big cherry blossom tree. Yoh enjoys eating the lunch Anna made for him though it was all veggies which he doesn't really like eating. Unlike the other vegetables that Anna asks him to eat, he doesn't look forced eating it. He enjoyed eating Anna's bento like steak is the meal he's eating.

The two finished eating. Anna fixed the empty boxes and put it in the paper bag again.

"The food is good.", Yoh said with the usual grin. Anna noticed that the weights are still in Yoh's hands. She suddenly held Yoh's hand. Yoh blushed and wondered why Anna held his hand. Then, he realized that Anna's taking the weights off his hands. After taking off the weights on his left hand, she reached for his right hand and took off the other weights.

"You're not planning to wear this the whole day, are you?"

Yoh can't pick the words to say. "Uhmm.. Thank you."

Yoh stretched his arms and yawn. Being tired from the very recent fight with Ami and 45 laps under the sun, his head fell on Anna's shoulder and fell asleep.

Anna blushed, though Yoh failed to see how cute Anna's face blushing is that time because he's asleep.

"_This idiot. How dare him ask me to go out and sleep at the half of the day_.", Anna told herself. But after seeing Yoh's innocent face sleeping peacefully, she smiled and combed with her soft hands Yoh's hair that's brushing his face at the back of his ear. Now, she has a clear view of Yoh's sleeping face. Then, she took Yoh's headphone and put it in her lap.

_**4pm..**_

The wind blew softly and some cherry blossom petals fell so beautifully. "Because you're sleeping, you won't be able to see something this pretty.", Anna told the sleeping Yoh in a low and gentle voice.

Anna looked up. As the pink petals fall, snow also began falling. "Geez. You should wake up now or we'll freeze here in snow. You lazy idiot.". She touched his cheek with her hand to give a little heat to his face. She was surprised when suddenly, Yoh with eyes still closed touched the hand that touches his cheek. "It's warm.". Then, he rose his head, not letting go of his fiancee's hand.

"Don't tell me you're just pretending to be asleep all this time and laughs in your mind that you are able to make my shoulder a pillow."

"Ofcourse not. Well, it's embarrassing that I fell asleep. Sorry."

Anna just sighed. "Forget it. We didn't a snow today so we don't have jackets with us.". She stood up and said "Let's go home. We'll turn into snowmen if we don't."

Yoh still holds her hands. He smiled with a slightly red face. "Okay.". The two walked holding each other's hands. Though they said nothing and didn't look at each other until they reached home, they enjoyed the walk. "Good thing it isn't snowing heavily."

_**When they reached home..**_

"Anna-sama, Yoh-sama, welcome home.", greeted Tamao.

Anna free her hand from Yoh's. "We're home."

"I'll prepare some hot tea for you, you must be feeling so cold."

"Thank you.", Anna said.

The two went to the living room and found their friends there. "Yoh-kun!", Manta greeted.

"Seems like everyone's having fun.", Yoh said. Yoh joined them.

"I'm going to the dining room. I want a quiet place to drink hot tea.", Anna said.

She closed the sliding door and walked to the dining room. In the dining room, she enjoyed a cup of hot tea. "He's acting like yesterday didn't happen. What a carefree guy. He's really okay now."

"Really okay?", Tamao wondered.

"No matter how happy and fine he looked like when he lost his memory, I know he wasn't. He won't be able to fool me, his future wife."

Tamao was amazed for some reasons. Then, she smiled. "_Just as I thought. Anna-sama is worried about Yoh-sama more than we are_.", she told herself.

"I'm happy to see him doing well again.", Anna said looking at the starry night at the window in the dining room with a smile.

Yoh, hiding on the wall heard the conversation. A smile is on his face knowing how his Anna cares for him. Then, he went back to his friends.

_**9 pm..**_

Everyone is sound asleep. The boys are in one room while Tamao and Anna had their own separate rooms. In his yukata, Yoh knocked in the door of Anna's room. "It's me."

Anna opened the door. "You need something?"

"I just want to talk to you."

Anna opened the sliding door wide. "Come in.". Yoh came in and then, she closed the door.

"Now, what is it?"

"Well.. Uhmm.. How do I put this?". He scratched his head and his face is kinda red.

Anna sighed. To Yoh's surprise, Anna gave him a hug. Her arms are on his back, she hides her face in his chest. Her eyes show deep affection and care. "W..wai..wait..". Yoh tries to resist but in the end, he wasn't able to. He put his hands on Anna's shoulders. Slowly, it moves to a gesture of an embrace. He pressed Anna closer to him though she hugs him already.

"Do you still feel the same? Remember what you told me during the fight with that wizard?"

Yoh suddenly remembered his confession of love and his face turned totally red_. _

_"Anna. I love you." _Is what he remembered he said to Anna back then.

"About that.. Well.."

Anna gentle broke her embrace. But she's still so close to her Yoh. "You don't anymore, right?"

"No! I.."

"You don't have to be scared or something. I-"

"No. I.. That time, I really felt it. Up until now..". Yoh's head is bowed in embarrassment. "Somehow, I'm feeling a little embarrassed by that confession when I regained my memory."

Anna blushed too remembering how Yoh confessed to her that time. "Yoh.. I.."

"But isn't it funny? When I lost my memory, I.. uhmm.. I.. fell for you. When I regained it, I remembered that.. uhmm..". Yoh's head is bowed and his face still red. Then, he suddenly pulled Anna close to him hugging her tight. Anna was so surprised and tried to resist and push Yoh away. It's like her body won't follow what her mind says.

Yoh continued what he's saying with Anna in his arms. "When I regained my memory, I knew that I.. I.. uhmm..". With all the courage he has, he continued. "I love you. Since we're kids. Until we grew up. Until now."

Anna's face turned really red. Redder than her face when she read Yoh's mind in Aomori when they're ten. "What are you— ". Anna can't find the words to say. "Idiot." Was the only word that came out from her lips.

"Know what? I think.. no matter what happens.. no matter how many times I lose my memory, I'll still.. I'll still fall for you..", Yoh confessed in a very gentle, serious and low voice.

Then, Yoh free Anna from his hug. His hands on her shoulders now. Anna's hands still clenching into Yoh's yukata.

"I.. I feel the same way..", Anna said shyly with a cute, red face. "But don't expect a lighter training with this! The tough trainings won't change no matter what you do.", Anna said looking away from Yoh, hiding her red face.

Yoh's face is redder. Then, he gave a big smile. "I know."

Anna looked at him. The moonlight striking Anna's back plus the light snow outside gave him a cuter image of his fiancée. His eyes widened and he blushed.

"Uhmm... Anna..", Yoh said looking away at Anna.

"What is it this time, Yoh?"

To Anna's surprise, Yoh's face is getting close to hers. Then, their lips touched. Yoh's hands are still on her shoulder. Anna's eyes narrowed and her face turned red. Slowly, she closes her eyes and gets nearer to her Yoh. Their chests throbbing really fast.

Slowly, their faces are separating. But they're still holding each other. Both faces are really red.

Yoh looked away from Anna, then, looked back at her face. His head bowed slightly. "Uhmm..". "I'll sleep now. Good night.", he said as he opened the door quick and closed it himself. He was leaning outside, at the door of Anna's room thinking of what he just did. Then, he smiled. "_Anna_.."

On the other hand, Anna, inside her room was still shocked from the kiss. She touch her lips with her fingers. Then, she smiled. "_Yoh.. You're really an idiot_."

* * *

**so how is this one?**

**sorry for the quite long wait for this chapter. i was able to work on this later than usual due to some reasons. **

**anyway, enjoy reading and feel free to review :)**

**

* * *

**

**anyway, for those who read and made reviews, thanks a lot :)**


End file.
